Dangerous Walk
by Linis
Summary: WIP Snape based fic. Chapter 2: Snape is saved from one danger only to set in the direction of more danger. Suggestions, Reviews and flames welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Dangerous Walk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and her merry band of Lawyers. I am not making any money from this which is a shame cos I really do need some.  
  
Hello everyone I'm finally writing stories again though am not actually finishing the other stories I've started though not for lack of trying I just can't seem to access the chapters I have already written so it looks like those will be starting from scratch. Anyways this is just a snape based story at the moment with no real direction so I wonder what I should do. I hope you enjoy this chapter I since I have more spare time than I know what to do with I should be updating quite regulary. Please review and let me know what you think! LINIS  
  
Sweeping his long black hair once again out of his face he continued doggedly along the narrow path that led up to the nesting site of one of the rarest types of dragon bird hybrid in the entire wizarding world. He had walked this path a few times over the past few months checking on the status of the eggs which he would take once the young had hatched out.  
  
He needed the shells for a particular potion which could, if successful, be the answer to the order's and all his problems. But first he had to collect the ingrediant and then brew the potion which would likely take him all year due to his teaching commitments.  
  
Finally he reached the top of the walkway, looking up he could see the ledge to which he now had to climb. Smirking to himself at the irony of having to do this particular thing the muggle way he secured the rope around his waist and tied the other end off on a protruding rock near the base of the high cliff and begun to climb.  
  
When he finally reached his destination his face was covered with a scheen of sweat which he had to wipe out of his eyes so he could focus on the nest in front of him.  
  
There sat a dozen silver and metallic eggs all with cracks through them in a perfect break and within the half eggs were some of the ugliest young he had ever seen and he was a potions master so he should know.  
  
Carefully so not to disturb the young he reached for the abandoned half shells knowing that they would be by far enough.  
  
He had just packed away the last shell when a sound remarkably like a muggle fog horn startled him from behind so much that he lost his footing and fell to the length of the rope cracking his skull against the surface of the rugged cliff side.  
  
When he finally managed to focus if only for a few seconds he realised that 'mummy bird' had returned and was furious. She spat fire out in his direction and only by shear distance was he lucky enough to be un burnt. His rope however was burning rather nicely.  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger .... Didn't intend that pun at all.... Please review and I'll update soon. Suggestions are always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Walk**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and here merry band of lawyers own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I own the plot though am not benifitting from it financially... God I wish I was!!!**

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update right after I started this I got a job and have only just managed to find time to think about and write this story. You'll all be happy to know that it now has a plot.**

**All translations are at the bottom.**

**Read and review please... and finally enjoy!**

Severus looked up in fear as the rope burned through leaving only a thread supporting his weight. Beyond the rope the mother dragkey still threw out fire though never ventured far from the nest of young.

Unable to reach his wand the potion's master closed his eyes in silent prayer to whoever would listen.

As the final strand snapped his heart pumped the blood so fast it deafened him so he did not hear the slowing spell or the fire repellent spell.

When he softly landed on the sand which lay beneath the cliff from which he had just fallen he opened his eyes to see a slim feminine figure standing over him wand now lowered at her side and hand extended.

Accepting the offered hand he was soon on his feet again staring at his rescuer.

"I thought this was just a routine ingredient collection!" She stated an amused smirk spreading across her petite face. Severus glared at her in an attempt to make it disappear but only succeeded in making it grow to a wide grin.

Dusting himself off he growled, "It was!" Before walking in the direction of the cabin which was a little way up the beach. "I wasn't expecting the mother to return so early," he continued.

His companion nodded to herself before asking, "Was it a wasted trip?"

"Thankfully no!"

"Bueno!(1) Now let's get home. You have a meeting to get to and I have several books to finish before tonight!" Snape stopped walking and looked sharply at the Spanish girl.

"Meeting?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Sí satisfaciendo!(2) The call from the order came through just after you left." Snape sucked in a large breath ready to ask who had answered the call but was cut off by and olive hand been raised.

"Millie answered! I am just passing on the message."

Snape breathed out a sigh of relief before looking intently into the eyes which were almost as dark as his own. "I best go," he said softly conveying his apology and thanks through his eyes. A nod from his companion showed that she understood.

"Buen cuidado de la suerte y de la toma Severus,(3)" she said before she turned. Severus muttered the words "I will" before apperating with a soft pop.

(1) - Good!

(2) - Yes meeting!

(3) - Good luck and take care Severus.

**That's all for now folks... Reviews lead to more inspiration to write so click on the little button which says "GO".**

**LINIS**


End file.
